


Appetence

by altihex



Series: Harold, They're Lesbians / Ladyformers AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, magnus is AWKWARD but trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altihex/pseuds/altihex
Summary: Stuck at home, Rodimus intends to make the most of the brief break Magnus has from her work.So she sends a nude. It all escalates from there.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Series: Harold, They're Lesbians / Ladyformers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Appetence

**Author's Note:**

> Me: so, what if they were LESBIANS?

_ “Rodimus, you know I love you.” _

“But?”

_ “What makes you think there is a but?” _

“It's in your tone, Mags!” Rodimus accuses. Her girlfriend falls silent and all Rodimus hears for a few seconds is some rummaging. Then Magnus’s camera turns on, and she's in her office. With the distance between Magnus and her phone Rodimus assumes she’s put in the effort to find an appropriate position for the device to capture herself at a perfect angle. 

Rodimus, on the other hand, is lounging on her sofa with her phone above her head. The position is just  _ asking  _ for the device to fall on her face– and it has. Several times. 

In stark contrast to Magnus' professional attire Rodimus hasn't put any effort into her own appearance at all save for brushing her teeth and washing her face on Magnus’ insistence. Her wet hair clings to her face in a decently unflattering way and the dampness only reminds Rodimus that she really ought to clean the bathroom out before Magnus comes home. 

_ Sometimes it's more like she has a  _ mother _ rather than a  _ girlfriend.

“ _ But _ ,  _ I am at work _ ,” Magnus chides. Rodimus observes her disdain for her girlfriend’s disheveled appearance yet Magnus refrains from commenting for once. Which must mean she's busy, or in a haste.

All the more reason to get to the main event. Rodimus smirks.

“I can see that,” she snickers. Out of Magnus’ sight she has her legs spread open in a compromising position, one draped over the back of the couch. She doesn't have to turn her camera around for Magnus to grasp her intent. No, the entire reason Magnus called Rodimus was because she decided to see if sending Magnus a nude at work would actually have the woman “grace” her with a reaction.

And oh, what a reaction it was. A flustered Magnus immediately called her up, stammering about just how  _ inappropriate  _ it was and in violation of her work ethics.

She didn’t hang up. And that was enough confirmation to Rodimus that  _ yes, Magnus was turned on _ .

Magnus worries her bottom lip between her teeth. Rodimus sees the conflict flashing in her eyes.  _ “It’s inappropriate.” _

“No shit!” Rodimus laughs. “Come on Mags, it's your break, isn't it?”

_ “I still have a lot to do,” _ Magnus argues. Her voice wavers and Rodimus thinks that if she approaches this with enough subtlety, she can get Magnus to have some fun with her. What's the harm in it? She knows not a soul would enter Magnus’ office willingly in fear of a rather lengthy and frankly  _ boring  _ lecture.

Tailgate, the new intern, had made that mistake once. She emerged hours later and accepted the group's invitation to crash at Swerve’s where she'd ranted about Magnus' lengthy lectures and promptly passed out.

_ Congratulations _ , Rodimus had clapped her on the back. Swerve gave her a few drinks on the house.  _ You're one of us now! _

Yes, they considered enduring Magnus'...  _ initiation  _ somewhat of an unofficial gateway into the group. 

Rodimus might've since stepped down from her position as frontwoman of the ‘Lost Light Travel Agency’, but she and Magnus are secure enough to provide the funds necessary to maintain their lifestyle.

Rodimus just wishes Magnus wouldn't obsess over her workload so much.

“Mags, you know the saying is  _ work to live,  _ not  _ live to work _ , right?” 

Magnus mutters under her breath.  _ “Rodimus, I cannot indulge your… whims.”  _ Why she felt the need to air-quote “whims” is beyond Rodimus, but it feels almost condescending in a way. She gives Magnus her best pout in response. 

“You’re so  _ boring _ , Mags,” she laments, laying it on extra thick. 

Magnus holds a pen in a vice-like grip. Rodimus only sees that now because her phone picks up the  _ snap  _ when Magnus accidentally breaks the object in two. Her hand is trembling even when she reaches over to grab a tissue, scowling while she cleans the mess of ink.

_ Ah, so Magnus’ resolve is wavering _ . 

Rodimus’s feigned innocent smile fades at the realization. “Come  _ on,  _ Magnus. We’ve barely had any time together recently.” 

_ “B-but, over the phone, Rodimus! That’s…”  _ Magnus stammers. Her cheeks are sporting a blush and all Rodimus can think of is just how adorable it looks on her.  _ “That is perverse.”  _ Magnus finishes. 

Rodimus rolls her eyes. “It’s actually pretty vanilla, you know. But if you’re not into it, Mags, say the word, I’ll drop it and hang up, yeah?” 

Magnus hesitates.  _ “Fine,”  _ she concedes.  _ “If only to prove I am more than capable of bending the rules a little.”  _

“Bending the rules? There aren’t even  _ any  _ rules against this kind of thing!” Rodimus exclaims with exaggerated surprise. “I should know, I helped create them.” Still, Magnus agreed, didn’t she? Rodimus lets her hand wander lower, stroking the outer lips of her pussy. She’s not bothered to wear underwear; no, all she threw on after showering was a loose blouse just long enough to cover her privates. 

_ “You know what I am getting at,”  _ Magnus argues. Her own hands are tented on her desk, fingertips pressed together. Rodimus knows that getting Magnus to  _ physically join  _ would as well be the same as trying to move a skyscraper with little but her own hands. 

In other words:  _ impossible _ . And like she told Magnus, Rodimus only wants to push her boundaries, not go over them. 

_ Besides,  _ she thinks with a smirk,  _ if Magnus is riled up enough, she’ll probably let me eat her out tonight _ . 

Magnus clears her throat to divert Rodimus’s attention back to her.  _ “What am I supposed to do, now?”  _

“Tell me what to do,” Rodimus instructs. “I’m gonna flip the camera over now, ‘kay?” 

She waits for Magnus’s consent. It comes in the form of a hesitant nod, and with the press of a button, Magnus now has a full view of Rodimus’s spread legs. Rodimus watches as Magnus’s eyes widen at the sight and she’s leaning over her desk a little. It’s subtle but not unnoticeable and further solidifies Magnus’s interest. Rodimus’s doubts wash away at the sight.

_ “You- you want me to instruct you?”  _

“Weird, right?” Rodimus giggles. She lays a digit on her clit and rubs it in slow circles, sucking in a shaky breath. Then, in the most seductive voice she can manage without breaking into a fit of laughter, she adds, “ _ Lecture me, Magnus.” _

Magnus chokes on air. Rodimus struck gold; Magnus can’t deny that demand.

_ Though it remains strange that something like  _ that  _ turns her on.  _

Oh well, they all have their quirks. 

_ “Fine, then, uh…”  _ Magnus pauses. Rodimus sneaks a glance at her. Magnus is thoroughly flustered now and the sight endears Rodimus. “Cute” isn’t an adjective often used to describe uptight, stern Magnus, but here they are- Magnus is being  _ cute _ .  _ “Touch yourself for me.”  _

“Aren’t I already?” Rodimus replies cheekily. She’s still stimulating her clit and occasionally gasps, but the stimulation isn’t doing it for her. “I need something more…  _ eloquent _ , Mags.” Yes, she stole that word from her girlfriend’s vocabulary.

Her girlfriend, who looks both appalled at it being used in this context and proud of Rodimus for using the word at all. Rodimus grins cheekily before she realizes her camera is facing her body rather than her face. 

_ “...Your, your fingers. Move them down,”  _ Magnus mutters. Rodimus obliges, teasing at her own entrance. Magnus is still watching her intently and almost  _ analytically, _ like she’s calculating her next move.  _ “In.”  _

“How many?” 

_ “What is that for kind of-?!”  _ Magnus cuts her own rant short. She sneaks a glance to her left, no doubt to the clock. They need to hurry up a bit, Rodimus guesses.  _ “Two.”  _

Rodimus obeys without a word. She shoves two fingers down her pussy and moans at the intrusion. She’s already slick enough for the stretch to be pleasant rather than burning. The tension she steadily built leading up to this finally seeps out of her body and she relaxes with a warbled sigh. She pumps her fingers at a steady pace, watching Magnus’s reaction through hooded eyes. 

Rodimus is pleased to see that the blush has spread further through Magnus’s face, now reaching up to her ears. Rodimus fumbles with her phone and takes a screenshot. An impressive feat, she thinks, because she’s managed with one hand. 

Magnus instructs her again, this time unprompted.  _ “Rub your clit.”  _

“Fuck, Mags, you’re getting the hang of this!” Rodimus praises. She uses her thumb to obey Magnus’s order and rubs her clit in rough strokes, arching off the couch with her loudest moan yet. 

_ “I am pressed for time, Rodimus,”  _ Magnus responds. Rodimus watches her reach over to her phone, undoubtedly to turn down the volume.  _ “You will need to hurry. Can you do that?” _

Rodimus snorts a laugh that cuts off into a needy whine. “C’mon, you’re killing the vibe. Just say that you  _ like _ \- no, just, tell me to cum for you. You ca-ah!-an do that, yeah?  _ For me _ ?” The batting of her eyelashes also goes unnoticed due to the angle of her camera. 

_ “Fine-”  _

“No, wait,” Rodimus interrupts hastily. Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Put the phone to your ear. Whisper it to me.” 

Magnus hesitates for a moment. Then she reaches over, grabs her phone, and;  _ “Come for me, Rodimus.” _

“ _ Magnus _ !” The woman cries when her lover’s voice finally pushes her over the edge. She takes herself through it, twitching around her own fingers. Oh, that’s  _ good _ . Rodimus thinks they really should do this  _ again _ sometime.

...Bliss doesn’t last long.

No, because Rodimus manages to forget about her hand holding her phone, and with her body preoccupied, it slips from her grasp, colliding with her face.

_ “Fuck!”  _


End file.
